Todo por un amigo Team 19
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Leo está perdidamente enamorado de Guang pero no es capaz de pedirle una cita, sus amigos JJ y Otabek le ayudarán a darle un empujoncito para que se confiese con el lindo chino, pero tendrán que hacer algo al respecto...una cita doble. Leo con Guang y JJ con Otabek ¿Serán capaces esos dos amigos heterosexuales tener una cita para ayudar a su mejor amigo Leo? LeoGuang & OtaJJ


Jean y Otabek desayunaban tranquilamente mientras Leo leía con toda calma un libro de biología, todo era normal mientras que...

Un momento...

Algo no cuadraba aquí...

¿Por qué Leo estaba leyendo un libro de biología?

No era normal en él, algo que Leo amaba era desayunar con sus dos mejores amigos, jamás desayunaba, comía ni cenaba sin Jean y Otabek, además de que él odia la biología, ¿por qué estaba leyendo un libro de biología si odia la biología?

Desde hace dos semanas que Leo ha estado raro, apenas y come, está en su mundo, siendo él quien siempre se ha hecho cargo de la comida ahora era Jean quien apenas y había aprendido a cocinar gracias a una receta, Otabek se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo de ser Jean quien prepara la comida y sirviéndole como una "buena esposa" usando incluso un delantal rosita con galletitas, parecían un tierno matrimonio, joder que horror.

Otabek y Jean se miraron con desconcierto, ¿qué le pasaba a Leo? ¿Se sentiría mal? Otabek señaló a Leo con la mirada indicándole a Jean que hablara con él, Jean suspiró, ¿por qué siempre obedecía lo que decía Otabek? Se sentía tonto.

Jean se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Leo.

—Hola Leo.

—Oh, hola Jean.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Desde hace tiempo que te ves extraño, dime Leo, ¿hay algo que te molesta? Ni siquiera desayunas con nosotros, además odias la biología y estás leyendo un libro de biología.

Leo observó un momento a Jean, y luego observó a Otabek quien estaba atento a la conversación, Leo suspiró y cerró el libro, quizás lo mejor era platicarlo con sus mejores amigos.

—Guang Hong Ji, él es un novato de la universidad y de nacionalidad china.

—Oh creo que lo conozco, él estudia biología—mencionó Jean.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó el kazajo.

—Él...bueno...—el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse—él me gusta desde hace un año.

— ¡Oh! ¿Era eso? Creo que ahora entiendo por qué leías un libro de biología, bueno, estar enamorado te quita el hambre—dijo Jean sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Y te vuelve idiota, aunque Jean no necesita estar enamorado para serlo—dijo Otabek con una sonrisa altanera provocándole un puchero al ofendido canadiense.

—Desde hace tiempo que quiero invitarlo a salir pero no me atrevo.

—Vamos Leo, tienes una gran personalidad y eres guapo, me sorprende que seas tímido en ese aspecto—dijo Jean.

—Es que...él es muy especial, nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

—Sólo invítalo a salir—dijo Otabek.

—Sí, vamos Leo tienes tu encanto—apoyó Jean.

Leo sonrió gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, pero sinceramente eso no era suficiente para tener el coraje de algo que no ha logrado por un año.

—Gracias chicos enserio, pero quizás deba resignarme—dijo Leo para luego levantarse del sofá e irse a su habitación.

—Pobre Leo, que difícil es estar enamorado—dijo Jean.

—Cuanta exageración por un tipo—dijo Otabek.

—No todos son frívolos como tú.

—No soy frívolo, soy realista, si Leo no es capaz de invitar a salir a un simple chico no será capaz de nada.

—Joder Otabek, por eso no tienes novia.

—Tienes razón, no tengo novia, pero al menos no soy yo quien sigue siendo virgen a sus casi 20 años—dijo Otabek con una malvada sonrisa.

Jean abrió la boca con estupor mientras sus ojos casi se le salían de lo mucho que los abrió.

— ¡¿Ya no eres virgen?! ¡Pero no tienes novia!

—No necesito una novia para dejar de ser virgen, basta con una linda chica y listo, aún no estoy preparado para una relación, no soy tan ñoño como tú Jean, con eso de que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio ya no puedo esperar gran cosa de ti.

— ¡Porque quiero que mi primera vez sea especial y con alguien que me ame!

Otabek rodó los ojos, ¿realmente habían chicos que pensaban así en pleno siglo 21? Lo esperaba de alguna chica, ¿pero de un chico? En especial de Jean quien era el más codiciado de la universidad.

—El punto es que Leo no se siente capaz de hablarle a Guang y listo—dijo Otabek.

—Deberíamos ayudarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hay que alentarlo a invitar a salir a Guang, pero quizás se sienta más tranquilo si estamos cerca.

—Estorbaríamos

—Usemos camuflaje.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No, no hablo de eso, hagamos lo típico, una cita doble.

— ¿Cita doble?

—Sí, hay que acompañar a Leo y a Guang para que no haya tensión entre ellos.

—Bien genio, pero ¿quién iría a la cita doble? Además mañana es sábado, cualquier chica tendrá planes.

—Mmm estoy pensando.

De pronto Jean tuvo una solución, pero no era la mejor de todas, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo de sólo pensar en eso.

Pero todo sea por ayudar a Leo.

—Q-Quizás...tú y yo...deberíamos tener una cita.

Otabek lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, ya sabía que Jean no era el más normal ni el más inteligente de todos, pero había cruzado la línea.

—Estás loco—dijo Otabek.

—Todo esto es por ayudar a Leo, anda, no tenemos opción.

— ¿Te das cuenta que si hacemos eso tendremos que estar forzados a hacer cosas de pareja?

—Escucha a mí tampoco me da ilusión hacer esto, pero ya no quiero ver a Leo triste, vamos Otabek, es nuestro amigo.

El kazajo suspiró, a él tampoco le gustaba ver a Leo triste, pero la sola idea de tener que actuar románticamente con Jean era...era...vergonzoso... ¡Es decir horroroso! Sí, eso.

Otabek suspiró, todo sea por ayudar a su amigo, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera.

—Está bien, está bien, espero no tener que vivir esto dos veces.

Los tres fueron directo a la universidad, las chicas gritaban emocionadas al verlos, y cómo no, si esos tres derramaban sensualidad por doquier, la amabilidad y elegancia de Leo, la frialdad y el misterio de Otabek y la alegría y encanto de Jean.

El canadiense les guiñó un ojo sacándoles corazones a las chicas mientras casi se desmayaban por tan sensual morenazo.

Otabek rodó los ojos, todos los días era lo mismo, no era que le molestara que Jean fuera tan coqueto con las chicas, no, para nada, pero se cansaba de la misma rutina, ¿acaso el canadiense no podía caminar como una persona normal? Parecía estar en la alfombra roja.

Leo sonrió divertido, era gracioso ver como Jean actuaba como un cantante famoso, aunque casi lo era, tenía una banda y una gran cantidad de fans.

El trío entró al salón de clases yendo directamente a sus lugares.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, tres horas más tarde los tres fueron directo a sus respectivos talleres.

Leo al taller de arte.

Jean al taller de canto.

Otabek al taller de judo.

Claro que el único que entró a su taller fue Leo, Jean y Otabek se juntaron en el patio trasero aprovechando que no había nadie poniendo en marcha su plan.

—Muy bien, Sala me dijo que Guang tiene clases privadas con la profesora Minako, tendremos que movernos ahora—dijo Jean.

—Joder, no puedo creer que haya aceptado esta ridiculez—dijo Otabek con su cara de pocos amigos.

—Vamos Otabek, es por una buena causa.

Ambos estaban fuera del edificio de biología, al ver salir Guang, rápidamente se acercaron a él.

— ¡Hola Guang! —saludó Jean.

—Oh chicos, hola—saludó el pequeño chino.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría tener una cita con nuestro amigo Leo?

—...

Otabek chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente, se suponía que iban a ser discretos, de haber sabido que Jean diría tal tontería hubiera hablado mejor él.

De pronto ambos notaron el tierno sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del menor.

—Leo... ¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo?

Jean estaba a punto de hablar pero Otabek le tapó la boca, no quería que el muy zoquete siguiera diciendo burradas.

—Sí, algo así, verás, Leo tiene cierto interés en ti, lo conoces y sabes que él es un buen tipo, ¿te gustaría darle una oportunidad?

Guang aún sonrojado abrazaba los libros contra su pecho.

— ¿Sólo...nosotros dos?

—No, nosotros iremos con ustedes, será una cita doble—dijo el canadiense.

— ¿Enserio? No sabía que ustedes fueran pareja.

— ¡NO LO SOMOS! —gritaron ambos al unísono totalmente rojos.

—Escucha no entremos en detalles, ¿quieres una cita con Leo o no? —dijo Otabek hastiado.

Guang no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que él también llevaba tiempo enamorado de Leo pero nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a él como hubiera querido, quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Acepto con gusto.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Te parece mañana a las ocho en el restaurante Bonjour?

—Por supuesto, allí estaré.

— ¡Genial! —dijo Jean con una sonrisa.

Ahora sólo quedaba darle la buena noticia a Leo.

Muchas horas después...

— ¡¿Una cita con Guang?! —preguntó Leo estupefacto.

—Así es—respondió Otabek.

—Pero...no sé chicos—mencionó Leo preocupado.

—Anda Leo, verás que todo saldrá bien, nosotros estaremos contigo—animó Jean con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio estarán conmigo chicos?

—Sí, porque a este zoquete se le ocurrió que tuviéramos una cita nosotros dos—dijo Otabek fulminando con la mirada al canadiense.

— ¡Era necesario! Era la única forma de ayudar a Leo.

—Wow chicos, ¿realmente tendrían una cita para ayudarme?

—Por supuesto, queremos verte feliz de nuevo Leo—dijo Jean.

—Oww chicos ustedes son los mejores—dijo Leo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a ambos chicos.

Jean rió divertido mientras que Otabek aún no podía creer que se dejara convencer para hacer semejante cosa, obviamente quería ayudar a Leo, ¿pero tener una cita con Jean?

Sábado 7:00 pm

Otabek vestía unos jeans, zapatos negros, su chaqueta negra de cuero y una playera azul de manga corta resaltando su perfecto pecho.

Sinceramente no se iba a vestir de gran manera, iba a tener una "cita" con uno de sus mejores amigos, no con una linda chica, seguramente Jean también se vestiría de manera simple.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

— ¡Jean! Date prisa, vamos a un restaurante no a la alfombra roja.

— ¡Ya voy!

Dos minutos después, Jean salió.

La quijada de Otabek casi toca el suelo de lo abierta que estaba.

Jean vestía de unos jeans muuuuy ajustados resaltando su...ejem...perfecto trasero, zapatos café oscuros y brillosos, un cinturón con dos jotas brillando con mucho estilo, una camisa negra pegada resaltando su pecho y una chapeta de cuero café claro, un collar con dos jotas, un anillo de oro y un reloj de oro.

Maldición, el kazajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Listo, ¿qué tal me veo? —preguntó el moreno.

— ¿No crees que estás muy...alegrado para salir con...conmigo?

—Oh...esto...tienes razón...em... ¿De verdad te parece exagerado?

—No...eh...t-te ves...bien

Ok, jamás en sus jóvenes vidas se habían sentido tan incómodo y el calorcito en las mejillas de ambos no tardó en sentirse, eran amigos joder, no una ñoña pareja.

Segundos después, salió Leo.

—Wow Leo, que bien luces—alagó Jean con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me veo demasiado arreglado?

—No, te ves bien—respondió Otabek.

Leo respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, andando chicos—dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

El trío tomó un taxi y fueron al restaurante donde quedaron con Guang, al llegar, el pequeño chino estaba en la entrada del restaurante.

—Hola Guang, lamento haberte echo esperar—dijo Leo.

—Oh no te preocupes, acabo de llegar—dijo el menor con una tierna sonrisa.

—Oh que bueno...esto...luces muy bien Guang.

El menor se sonrojó.

—Oh...m-muchas gracias Leo, tú también luces muy apuesto.

— ¿De verdad? Jejeje gracias.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, el ambiente era tierno y meloso, Jean los miraba tiernamente mientras Otabek miraba hacia otro lado, no era personal pero sinceramente no soportaba las escenas tan exageradamente cursis.

—Oww, ¿acaso no son lindos? Están echos el uno para el otro—dijo Jean.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo Otabek indiferente.

—Oh por favor, por lo menos finge emoción.

—Y tú finge ser menos tonto.

—Joder Otabek, así nunca tendrás novia.

— ¿Seguro? Porque tengo una gran lista de chicas que desean tener una relación conmigo.

—No te creo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el rey está celoso de que tenga más admiradoras que él?

— ¡No es verdad! Sólo digo que deberías tener más tacto.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Que te mueva la silla para que te sientes y te tome tiernamente de la mano?

— ¡N-No! —el moreno se sonrojó ante la semejante idea—rayos, olvídalo, contigo no se puede hablar.

—Ay sí claro, como si contigo se pudiera tener una charla inteligente.

— ¡Arg!

Jean respiró hondo, tenía que relajarse, quiera o no, iba a tener una cita con Otabek, todo sea por Leo y su conquista.

Los cuatro entraron y se sentaron en una bonita mesa, el ambiente era romántico y elegante.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación Guang—dijo Leo.

—Gracias por invitarme, enserio yo...lamento no haberte dicho nada, es que...sentía mucha vergüenza.

—Descuida, yo también sentía vergüenza de invitarte a salir, pero...aprovechemos el tiempo.

—Je, sí.

Todos comían un rico filete con albaca, de pronto una mesera se acerca.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber caballeros?

Todos pidieron vino.

—A él tráigale un vaso de limonada—dijo Otabek apuntando a Jean.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo pedí...

—Eres demasiado bebé para aguantar el alcohol, unas cuantas gotas te volverían loco, señorita a él tráigale un vaso de limonada, es todo.

— ¡No pidas por mí!

—Es por tu bien.

— ¡No soy un niño! Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Pues todas las veces que te tuve que defender de tipos que te molestaban me dicen lo contrario.

—Esto...chicos—dijo Leo apuntando a la mesera.

Ambos chicos miraron a la mencionada quien estaba sonrojada con corazones en vez de ojos.

—Que hermoso que lo cuides tanto, hacen una hermosa pareja—dijo la mesera emocionada.

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mientras que Leo se aguantaba la risa, realmente parecían un matrimonio esos dos.

—L-La limonada está bien—dijo el canadiense finalmente.

Con una gran sonrisa, la mesera fue por las bebidas.

Ninguno era capaz de mirarse, no después de tan vergonzosa escena que se montaron.

La cena siguió con normalidad, Leo y Guang platicaban de un sinfín de cosas, no tardaron en conectarse, congeniar, tenían tantas cosas en común, la vergüenza la hicieron a un lado abriéndose más el uno hacia el otro, sintiéndose bobos de no haberse invitado con anterioridad.

Mientras con Jean y Otabek...bueno...rara vez decían alguna palabra, se mantenían en silencio, lo más raro era Jean quien era el más parlanchín en las salidas, pero ahora se sentía...apenado.

Otabek no era de muchas palabras, pero ahora el estar callado lo volvía loco, escuchaba perfectamente la tierna conversación de Leo y Guang, pero sentía un calorcito en su interior cada que miraba a Jean, de pronto ambos chocaron sus miradas y la desviaron rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La cena había terminado, era hora de un romántico pase.

Leo y Guang iban delante mientras los otros dos iban atrás de ellos.

— ¿Sabes? Yo...odio la biología, pero cuando supe que esa era tu facultad...no pude evitar comenzar a estudiarla—mencionó Leo apenado.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya yo...yo muchas veces pasaba por tu taller para...para verte—dijo Guang sonrojado.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, sé que es bobo pero...me daba pena hablarte.

—No es bobo en lo abosoluto es muy lindo—dijo Leo con una tierna sonrisa.

El ambiente romántico iba cada vez mejor, se podía oler el amor a kilómetros, era una tierna escena, Leo y Guang se miraban con gran amor.

Jean los miraba con una tierna sonrisa, aahh~ que hermoso era el amor.

Otabek los miraba como si...como si...bueno sinceramente Otabek los miraba con indiferencia, a él no le interesaba mucho eso del tema del "amor", agh, que ñoño.

El cuarteto fue a un bonito parque donde tomaban una foto para cada pareja.

—Esto...Leo.

— ¿Sí?

—Podríamos... ¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto?

— ¿Eh? Oh...jejeje claro.

Ambos se sonrojaron inevitablemente pero con una linda sonrisa.

—Chicos, ¿se tomarán una foto ustedes? —pregunto Leo mirando al canadiense y al kazajo.

—Ni loco—respondió Otabek seco.

—No...no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Jean nervioso.

—Oh vamos, tómenlo como un gracioso recuerdo—dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa.

Jean miró a Otabek que parecía querer fulminar con la mirada a Leo, suspiró, era obvio que Otabek no aceptaría, estuvo a punto de negarse cuando...

—Está bien

— ¿Eh?

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso Otabek dijo que sí?

—Sólo terminemos con esta mierda ya—dijo irritado mirando hacia otro lado... ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado?

Jean no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, ¿tomarse una foto con Otabek como si fueran una pareja? Eso era por demás vergonzoso...y...lindo... ¡NO! Nada de lindo.

Otabek no podía creer que haya aceptado tal tontería, pero en fin, sólo era una foto, no con una pareja, con un amigo.

Leo se aguantó la risa, esos dos parecían adolescentes tímidos enamorados, pero se guardó los comentarios, nunca los había visto tan avergonzados, sin duda tenía material para molestarlos tiernamente en el futuro.

Leo tomó la mano de Guang quien se sonrojó totalmente, pero sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de la mano del moreno, ambos caminaron hacia el fotógrafo.

—Buenas noches chicos, ¿quieren una foto? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

Ambos asintieron.

—Colóquense allí, pueden acomodarse como quieran.

Ambos se pusieron frente a la cámara, Leo no soltaba la mano de Guang, el pequeño chino parecía querer hacer algo pero se veía muy avergonzado, respiró hondo y...

Rápidamente, se paró de puntitas robándole un beso al estupefacto moreno.

Jean y Otabek tenían las mandíbulas casi en el suelo de lo mucho que las abrieron.

El flash de la foto hizo presencia.

—Muy bien chicos, aquí tienen su foto—dijo el fotógrafo con toda tranquilidad.

Leo aún no cabía en la sorpresa mientras Guang lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo...desde hace tiempo que...que he querido hacer eso, espero no te moleste.

—No, al contrario, me ha gustado mucho—dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

De pronto el fotógrafo miró a Jean y Otabek.

—Buenas noches, ¿les gustaría una foto?

Ambos reaccionaron y se volvieron a sonrojar.

—Acabemos con esto—dijo Otabek molesto para luego tomar la mano del moreno y ponerse frente a la cámara.

—P-Pero Otabek...

—Cállate y haz lo que te digo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Joder, ese kazajo era un mandón, y él de tonto haciéndole caso.

—Pueden acomodarse como gusten.

Otabek pensó en la mejor manera y menos estúpida de parecer una "tierna pareja".

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó a Jean de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Otabek qué...

—Cállate y haz lo que te digo, pega tu frente con la mía.

—Pero...

— ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Totalmente rojo, Jean pegó su frente con la del kazajo quien aún seguía abrazando su cintura, joder, nunca se imaginó que un día uno de sus mejores amigos lo abrazarían de esa manera.

Otabek parecía estar tranquilo, pero por dentro quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

El flash se notó y la foto salió.

—Aquí tienen caballeros, disfruten su cita.

Otabek tomó rápidamente la foto y tomó la mano del canadiense casi arrastrándolo.

Era el final de la noche, Leo se despedía de Guang.

—Realmente fue genial salir contigo Guang, yo...te buscaré en tu facultad, ¿te gustaría que comiéramos juntos?

— ¡Sí! Me encantaría.

Y como premio final, Leo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al menor, pese a que ya se dieron su primer beso, Leo quería respetar a Guang e ir poco a poco con la relación.

Guang sonrió, se moría por darle otro beso al moreno pero se controló, él también quería ir poco a poco.

El trío fue directo a su departamento, sin duda había sido una noche movidita.

—De verdad muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes esta cita nunca hubiera pasado.

—Sí, nos debes una—dijo el kazajo.

—Nos gusta verte feliz Leo, somos amigos y los amigos siempre están para ayudarse.

Leo sonrió, feliz de tener a esos dos como sus mejores amigos.

—Gracias por todo chicos, se los compensaré lo prometo, bueno hora de dormir, buenas noches—y con una sonrisa, Leo se fue a su habitación.

Jean y Otabek quedaron solos en la sala, de pronto el ambiente se sintió incómodo, ¿qué se podían decir después de semejante noche? Jean decidió romper el silencio.

—Que...que noche más loca ¿no?

—La peor noche que he vivido.

—S-Sí, yo también.

—Espero que en el futuro tengas mejores ideas.

—Sí yo...lo siento pero...pero fue para ayudar a Leo.

—Como sea, no quiero repetir esto ¿quedó claro?

—Esto...sí.

Sinceramente ¿qué esperaba? Era obvio que Otabek iba a molestarse por hacer tales cosas con él.

Se iba a dar media vuelta cuando...

De pronto Otabek se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un tremendo beso dejando a Jean con los ojos como platos.

De pronto todo dejó de escucharse a excepción de su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, Otabek, uno de sus mejores amigos ¡Lo estaba besando!

Un minuto después el kazajo separó sus labios, pero sin alejar su rostro del de Jean.

—Con esto finaliza esta noche, no quiero hablar de este tema nunca más.

Y sin más, soltó al moreno y se fue a su habitación.

Jean tocó sus labios, su corazón no se calmaba, sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

—N-No significó nada...no...no significó nada—susurró tratando de convencerse mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Ya en su habitación, Otabek le dio un tremendo puñetazo a la pared.

—Soy un idiota—susurró.

Su corazón estaba como loco y sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿por qué hizo tal estupidez? Él no estaba enamorado de Jean, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Jean, tocó su pecho, parecía que su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento de lo acelerado que estaba.

Esa noche no debía repetirse, definitivamente no debía repetirse.


End file.
